


By Any Other Name

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'jaunty'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: January Jaunts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	By Any Other Name

It was hard to find a word that described Stiles Stilinski.

Well, no. That wasn’t _entirely_ true.

There were _many_ words to describe Stiles, some that weren’t even all that kind depending on some of Derek’s moods, but none of them really seemed to fit right.

Like there was just something that was _off_ about the definition, some extra bit of Stiles’ self that didn’t fold so neatly into that box, that defied whatever saying someone tried to put him in.

So, Derek kept looking, kept searching for new words and new sayings, and he thinks he might have one that fits Stiles a little bit better than most.

Looking over at the man sitting next to him, at the lively way that he’s telling a story to a pup of the Pack, at the vibrant gestures that he gives, the animated expressions on his face and the way that he’s just throwing himself into this tale...

Derek smiles, knowing that this word will get him annoyance and an offended outburst, but he can’t help it.

It just _fits_.

Closing the dictionary - something that Stiles has teased him for, not knowing the real reason that he’s looking through them, instead just thinking that it’s something Derek does ‘for fun’ - Derek walks over to his mate and gives him a kiss on the cheek, not wanting to interrupt the story time.

Stiles does not pause in his telling, but he does lean back a bit into Derek’s touch for a moment before something causes him to lean forward again. It makes Derek smile, the easy way that Stiles orbits him, confident of his welcome.

Moving away with a final squeeze to Stiles’ shoulder, Derek makes his way to the kitchen and waits until the rest of the Pack leave before he tells Stiles of his discovery. He has no worries about the fight that may break out afterward, for it will be in good humor and not really a malicious thing, and confident that the making up will be even _more_ fun.


End file.
